I'll Be There For You
by sakurak504
Summary: A drabble series which I will update spontaneously. Requests are welcome! This will probably most likely be Rivetra.
1. Surprises

_Hey everyone! So this is just a drabble but I may turn it into a series if anyone requests for it to become one. So, this one is modeled a little after my own personality. Enjoy it! Err, PS, she lives._

 ** _As per usual, I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._**

* * *

Petra hates surprises. It's strange, really, but completely understandable. As a soldier who saw Titans pop out of absolutely nowhere, she now despised surprises. The war is over, and has been for a little while, but she still freaks out when things jump out.

Levi, who knows this, always makes sure that she knows that he's there before wrapping his arms around her. He has to let her know a lot of things so that she won't be scared. Whenever he has to stay late for work, which he found shortly after the war ended, she will freak out, not knowing where he is and fearing the worst.

Yes, Levi knows that she hates surprises. And yet, he loves the stunned look on her face when he gives her this surprise. Kneeling down on one knee with a ring in his hand and her hand in his other, he thinks, _This is the only surprise I'm going to pull on her._

But when she says yes and laughs and sobs at the same time, she thinks for a moment, _I love surprises._


	2. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder

_Hi everyone! I'm so glad you guys liked the first drabble. Here's another one. For this series, I'll put author notes when needed._

* * *

Over the years, Petra has gotten to know Levi more and more. And when they began living together, she learned of all his habits, quirks, and let's say, situation. Levi has OCD. His isn't too extreme, but it is still there. Things have to be perfect or else he'll freak out. He has to straighten out his tie a billion times before Petra reassures him that it's straight.

Still, Petra loves him. When he kisses her, he has to kiss her at least ten times so that it's perfect. When he hugs her, he has to hug her for a long time. When he first asked her out, he asked her eight times in thirty seconds. She said yes after the fourth.

After they'd started dating, his OCD got better. He didn't care as much about perfection, but he still kissed her a ton. He still hugged her a ton. And Petra thinks that with or without OCD, she'll love him no matter what.


	3. Children's Joys

_Hey everyone! So um, school started (and it's interesting) and my writing has been sucking so hehe. Before all the hectic workload starts coming in, I wanted to write this and squeeze it in. So, this is part of the Rivetra ballet AU. If you haven't read it, it would be a good idea to read it. The first one is Steps Towards Love, the second is A Leap Towards the Future, and the third is Dance On. So, here is my less than inadequate drabble. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Before you guys leave today, I have a special announcement," Erwin said. The dancers had just finished that day's rehearsal and were putting things away.

"He's probably gonna say that he knocked Hanji up," Levi whispered to Petra, only to earn a jab from his wife.

"So, we're opening our doors a little bit for the day after tomorrow. We're gonna have Take Your Kid to Work Day. It's been a while since we've done anything like that, so go ahead and bring your kids. I look forward to it." After he was done, Hanji crashed into him and dragged him out the door.

Petra and Levi blinked twice. Then, Petra's eyes lighted up.

"That's great! Ian and Emma will be so happy!"

Petra and Levi's little twins, Ian and Emma, were currently three years old. They had already taken an interest into their parents' jobs and were always happy to watch old dance videos of the two professionals.

The two parents picked up their kids at their preschool and explained to the teacher that the twins would be missing school and the reason why. The moment the twins heard, their golden eyes lit up, which made them look like their mother. They radiated excitement that night and the next morning.

When the family of four arrived at the SF Ballet the next day, Petra and Levi's fellow dancers squealed over how cute the children were.

Petra and Levi led the little children to a lower barre so that they could grasp it. They taught the twins the various positions and a few basic steps. It was the cutest thing, watching Levi hold his daughter straight as he gently put her legs in the positions. Petra did the same with Ian and it was adorable.

On the way out that day, Hanji bent down and talked to the twins. They were extremely smiley and happy. Levi linked his fingers through Petra's. It had been three years, but he was still awed that he was a father. A father to two adorable and obedient children. He couldn't be more proud.

That night, the twins begged their parents to let them take ballet.

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah sorry if that was rushed... It wasn't as good as it was in my head. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!_

 _Sakura-chan_


End file.
